


Nightmare On Sunfish Lake

by MoonWindDancer



Category: Emergency!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWindDancer/pseuds/MoonWindDancer
Summary: What started out as a fun-filled four day weekend turns into a horrible nightmare for 4 of the men from Station 51. Who can they turn to for help before all is lost for one member?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any similarities to anyone, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

The familiar sounds of the wake-up tones reverberated throughout Station 51. Throwing back blankets, the men of A-shift got out of bed, stepping into bunker pants and boots.

"Mike, your turn to make coffee." stated Captain Hank Stanley. "Roy, what's for breakfast?"

"JoAnne made us a breakfast casserole with sausage, ham, eggs, bread, and cheese. Just gotta heat it and make toast and we'll be ready." Roy DeSoto, paramedic/firefighter said.

Soon, all six men were gathered at the table, eating and discussing their upcoming four days off. The main topic of discussion was their planned camping trip.

"Man, this is going to be so cool, just us guys!" Paramedic/firefighter John Gage stated, mouth full as usual. One stern look from Cap, however, took care of that.

"Um, about that, sorry, guys, I have to beg off. Seems my in-laws have invited themselves over this weekend. Maybe next time." Cap apologized.

"Yeah, me too. JoAnne was pretty upset over this, and told me to pick between her & the kids, or the trip. So, I'm spending these days with the family." Roy said, looking down at his plate.

"Well, that's unavoidable, I guess. Everyone else going?" John asked.

"You bet. And Marco says he's still coming, too." Was heard from firefighter Chet Kelly. Marco's sub, firefighter Todd Halley, snorted and said, "Before you ask, no way. New wife, all the relatives gone. Gonna take the phone off the hook and not get out of bed unless it's to eat or use the bathroom. Have fun, I know I will!" The guys all laughed. All but one.

"How about you Mike?" John asked. "Mike? Mike?"

Heads swiveled to look at firefighter/specialist/engineer Mike Stoker, who was staring at his half-eaten breakfast, pretty much pushing the rest of the food around the plate. "Huh?" His head shot up, a flush creeping over his face when he realized he was the center of attention. "Oh, sorry, wasn't paying attention. Guess I need more coffee."

" I asked if you were still going camping" John repeated. 

"Oh, yeah, sure." Mike replied, "Can't wait."

As dishes were being cleared, Cap came over to Mike and said, " Mike, can I see you in the office for a few minutes?" "Sure, Cap." he answered.

Mike followed Cap to the office, walked in, and Cap shut the door. The two men sat down and Cap leaned forward and quietly asked, "Are you going to be okay after last night's run?"

Mike sighed deeply, and said quietly, "I think so, Cap. Maybe this trip is what I need to get away from the newspapers and TV news reports. I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Did you need me to talk to Kel?"

"No, if I need him, I have his number."

"Okay," Cap said, "But any problems, call me or him, okay?"

Mike sat looking at the floor, hands clasped tightly in his lap. "Okay, Cap, and thanks." Both men were quiet, reviewing the run from the night before that had Hank so concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Child sexual abuse (implied), language

It was a residential fire in the suburbs. Two adults, and six children, all of them foster children. All were gotten out alive, but the children had suspicious looking injuries and bruises, and all were very thin, almost to the point of emaciation.

During overhaul, Cap heard Officer Vince Howard call out, "Someone get the Detective over here!"

Going over to investigate, what Cap saw sickened him. Boxes and boxes full of photos and movies, all of them making his stomach turn. Child pornography, the sickest thing Cap could think of. "Oh God" he murmured.

"Yeah, bastard was using his foster kids as 'models' " Vince stated. "Here's Detective Andrews now. Hey Bill." He said as an older, slender, grey-haired man came ambling up. "Hey, Vince, hey, Hank. What we got?" Peeking into the boxes that Vince carried, his normally peaceful face suddenly seemed to turn to stone. "Son of a bitch!" he muttered, "Kind of reminds you of the Westin case, don't it, you guys?"

"Uh, Bill, let's take this over by your car, okay?" Hank whispered, glancing over at his second in command, who was quietly manning the gauges. Bill's glance followed Hank's, seeing the tall, quiet man standing at the engine. Just then, Mike turned away, with the name 'Stoker' visible on his turnout coat. "Stoker" Detective Andrews became thoughtful, "You don't mean this is the same..."

"Yep, 20 some odd years ago." Hank answered as they walked over to the Detective's vehicle. "He used to have an occasional bad flashback, but between Dr. Kelly Brackett, myself, and the Department psychiatrist, he's been good these past years. Mostly Kel and me now, mainly to talk to."

"Poor guy. Wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. That bastard Westin did to him and his foster brothers and sisters what this S.O.B. did to these poor kids tonight. If Stoker hadn't escaped and somehow made the two miles to the precinct, Westin may never have been caught, and Stoker probably would never have survived."

Just at that point, another Detective was walking past Mike carrying boxes, when he tripped over a hose. The boxes fell, contents scattering at Mike's feet.

"Here, let me help..." Mike's voice trailed off, as his brain registered what his eyes were seeing. His face lost all color, and his hands started shaking. Looking up, Vince, Hank, and Bill Andrews came quickly over, Hank taking Mike over to the front of Big Red, while the others quickly helped pack up the scattered evidence and remove it from the area.

"Mike, you okay? You with me, pal?" Cap's deep baritone seemed to break through the ringing in Mike's ears, and pushed back the darkness that was threatening to encroach on his vision.

"Yeah, Cap. Better now. Gotta finish packing up." he answered somewhat shakily.

"Just stay here. The guys are almost done. I'm just gonna tell them you got a little too warm. Undo your coat and rest. Drink some water. Do NOT look towards the house. Got that?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

That evening, back at the station, Mike ate very little supper, telling the guys he had a bit of a headache. The Great Fire Chief In The Sky was merciful, and the whole station had absolutely no runs, a real rarity. The men all enjoyed a night of uninterrupted sleep, except for Cap, who woke at intervals to check on the well-being of his engineer and best friend. Mercifully, Mike appeared to sleep soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

*Well, no nightmares, I felt like eating a bit of breakfast, I must be okay* Mike thought to himself as the guys made arrangements to meet at his place. They would use his truck and John's Rover, that way they could pack what they wanted into two vehicles. Instead of packing a bunch of small tents, they used Mike's new big one, which could sleep 6 to 8 men.

"Do we have the stuff for Marco's shoulder?" John asked. Marco had dislocated his right shoulder at a rescue three days ago, and was wearing his arm strapped to his chest to help keep it immobilized. He tried to beg off, but his friends refused, making him 'Camp Set Up And Run Supervisor'. The smile that graced his face made all his shift mates grin in return.

Piling into both vehicles, they were on their way to their favorite camping spot, Sunfish Lake. Lush woods, hiking trails, small cliffs perfect for repelling, and a small lake for swimming and fishing made this an ideal spot. Right by their favorite campsite ran a crystal clear spring-fed stream. Parking was close by, but out of sight of the campsite, making a person feel surrounded by only nature's beauty.

Since this was a site they used frequently, there was already a fire pit dug, and an area smoothed for the tent. Large logs had been rolled next to the fire pit to sit on, so chairs were not needed.

"Johnny, can you help me hang the rope for the food?" Chet asked. "You climb that tree faster than any of us, and once we get this, we're pretty much done until dinner. "

"Sure thing." John stated, grabbing one end of the long rope, shinnying up the tree, and looping it over a large, thick branch which hung over the site. Chet tied the food bag to the end, and tied the other end around the trunk, suspending the food bag in mid-air. John climbed down, and said, "Okay, three more things to do yet. Fill the water jugs, get firewood, and catch our dinner. Who wants to do what? Marco, you should probably be on fishing detail, you agree?"

"Sure thing, Johnny. And I think I'll take Chet with me, that way you and Mike get some peace and quiet." Marco grinned, as Chet stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, John, what do you want to do, get water or wood?" Mike asked. John decided on wood, so Mike grabbed the collapsible water jugs and headed off to the spring. He sat down on the rock ledge next to the spring opening and started filling jugs. But his mind was not on the crystal clear, sweet tasting fluid. His mind was back to when he was ten years old, living in the foster home owned by Frank Westin. He shivered, even though he was in bright sunlight, as the memories overtook him. Without his knowing it, tears were slowly coursing from his cerulean eyes, falling unheeding to his lap.

How long he was there, he had no idea, until a hand on his shoulder startled him. Crying out, he immediately rolled into a fetal position, hands covering his head.

"Please, sir, no, I'll be a good boy, please, sir, don't hit me anymore! I'll be good, sir, I promise!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Child abuse (implied)

To say that John Gage was shocked, was putting it mildly. Here was their stoic, silent, strong crewmate sobbing and pleading, as he cowered on the ground.

"Mikey, hey, it's okay," John crooned, "Nobody is going to hurt you. There's nobody here but you and me. He's NOT here, Mike."

Mike raised a pale, tear-streaked face to John and whispered, "He's NOT here?"

"No, Mike. He's been gone a long time. He's in prison, remember? You helped send him away. You're safe now. It's just us, your brothers."

Mike sat up slowly. Looking at the ground, he quietly asked, "Did Cap or Kel tell you?"

Handing a handkerchief to Mike, John sat next to his brother firefighter, wanting so badly to wave a magic wand and make him feel better. Instead, he said, "Both of them did. They were worried about you. Asked me to kind of keep an eye out for you. Please don't be mad at them, they care about you."

"I'm not. Do Marco and Chet know?"

"Not unless you want me to tell them, Mike."

Mike sighed, "Maybe you'd better tell them. I may have some pretty bad nightmares tonight, and it's too late to drive home now. But, do me a favor? Please don't tell them until I go to bed. I really don't want to be reminded of this any more than necessary."

"No problem. C'mon. Let's get these jugs back and see if it's fish or beans for dinner." John reached a hand down to Mike to grab, then pulled gently to help him up.

"Um, I think I'll just have toast for dinner. My stomach doesn't like food very much when this happens. Then, I'm going to go to bed early."

"Kel gave me something to give you to help you sleep. Want to take it?" John asked, as they walked towards camp. 

"Sure, thanks." Mike attempted a smile, but the immense sadness in his eyes negated the expression. After eating a few bites of toast, he took the pill and told Chet and Marco good night, stating he had a bit of a stomach upset. Climbing into his sleeping bag, he was soon asleep.

After eating and taking care of the dishes, Chet, Marco, and John sat on their 'log couch' as they called it, staring into the flames. The night was clear, not too hot or too cool, just perfect for camping. "Johnny, mi hermano, is something wrong with Mike? He just doesn't seem to be acting like himself." Marco asked, concern showing clearly from his deep brown eyes.

"Yeah. He's even more quiet than usual, if there could be such a thing." Chet interjected, shifting around to face his crewmates. "It started after that last call we had. The one with the kids."

John poked aimlessly at the logs, seeming lost in thought, then spoke. "Okay, guys. Mike asked me to tell you this, on the condition it goes no further than here. I need your solemn promise not to tell."

Expecting some smart-aleck comment from Chet, John was happily surprised to see the lineman's head nod in tandem with Marco's, both saying, "I swear it."

Settling back and staring into the fire, John spoke softly, "The fire call turned into a crime scene. Not by arson, but by what police found. You see, the S.O.B. that lived there took in foster kids. He then abused them, both physically and sexually, and both photographed AND filmed them. Unfortunately, Mike saw some of the evidence."

"Yeah, that kind of thing hits all of us hard, John. What makes this so different?" Chet asked.

"Well, approximately 20 some years ago, the same sort of thing happened. Biggest child pornography bust in California. Guy got caught because a ten year old boy escaped the house and ran to get the police. They arrested the S.O.B., named Frank Westin, and took eight kids out of the house. The boy who told was in the hospital for almost a year, needing all kinds of reconstructive and plastic surgery. He had been beaten with belts and whips, sexually molested, and gang raped, all while Westin was filming."

"Oh my God." "Ah, Dios Mio.", was all that the two shocked men could say. Suddenly, Marco looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Johnny, the boy, he was..."

"Mike."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: racial slurs, violence

"Uh, John," Chet asked quietly, "Who all knows about this, besides us?"

"Well, now all of A-Shift does, as Mike told Cap he could let Roy know. The Chiefs know. As for law enforcement, only Lt. Crockett and Vince Howard know. Well, probably that detective from that last call - he was looking at Mike kinda strangely. At Rampart only the company psychiatrist, Drs Brackett and Early, and Dixie know. Mike's had a couple of flashbacks since it happened, and the psychiatrist showed Kel and Cap how to help him. Kel wrote out the instructions for us." John reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he began to read.

"Under NO circumstances do you call him Michael. Mike or even Mikey is okay. Please, if possible, remove leather belts and place them where he cannot see them. Be careful not to yell if Mike is in a flashback. Do NOT restrain him, unless his life is in danger. Above all, listen if he wants to to talk about it, and respect his silence if he doesn't. Don't bring it up unless he does first. Please - treat him like you would have had you not known any of this. Pitying him is the worst thing you can do to him. Here are my phone and pager numbers. Everyone take a copy, call me if you need me, at any time. If I'm in surgery, call Dr. Early or Captain Stanley. Thanks guys - Kelly Brackett."

" Okay, sounds like stuff we probably would have done anyway. Um, sleeping arrangements - I think you should be next to Mike, John, then me, and Marco farthest away. In case he lashes out, I don't want Marco's shoulder to get hit. Okay with you two?" Chet asked. The others agreed, and decided to turn in . The fire was carefully banked for the night. Taking his battery operated lantern, John checked on his friend and brother. Mike was sleeping peacefully, breathing slowly and easily.

"Spirits, please give Mike the peace and rest he deserves." John prayed, as he settled himself next to his friend. Soon he too, was sleeping soundly, Chet and Marco following.

John stirred restlessly in his sleeping bag. Noises penetrated his sleep, pots clashing, voices talking. *What the hell is going on out there?* he thought.

Suddenly, the tent flap opened up, and a man walked in, reached down, and grabbed Chet's sleeping bag. Chet yelled out, "What the ..." , as he was dragged out of the tent. John looked over at Mike. He was still out of it, sleeping deeply. John took all of the clothes in the tent and threw them over him, trying to hide the quiet man from whomever was out there.

The tent flap opened again, and this time Marco was dragged out, followed by John. Marco screamed in pain as his sore shoulder was touched. "Hey, man, he's got a dislocated shoulder there. Go easy on him, okay?" John asked. He received a backhand blow to his face for that. "Shut up, Breed" the man taunted.

Another man, an older one with hard features, came up to the men, grabbing each one by the hair and inspecting their faces. Just then, another guy walked up with the waterproof bag that the men kept their wallets in. "Hey, there's four wallets here. Where's the fourth guy?"

"Uh, he went home sick." Chet started to say, just as another voice was heard from the tent, saying, "Well, what do we have here? Looks like we got us a pretty boy. Come on out, pretty boy, and let the others see you." A dazed looking Mike was dragged out of the tent and thrown down on the ground at the older man's feet. 

"Went home sick, huh?" The man who dragged Mike out gave Chet two hard hits to his abdomen. Chet doubled over, gasping for breath.

The older man took the wallets and said, "Let's see who we have here. Ah, all of you are firemen, huh? We have one dirty half-breed, one filthy wetback, one dumb mick, and hmmm, looks like pretty boy here and I are well acquainted, aren't we, BOY ?" With that, he grabbed Mike's hair and pulled him up to a kneeling position at his feet.

"What do you mean, you know him?" one of the goons asked.

"Oh yeah, Michael and I know each other very well, don't we, Michael?" Again pulling Mike by the hair, he forced Mike to look him directly in the face.

"Yes" Mike said quietly.

"Yes, what?" the man shook Mike roughly, then slapped him across the face.

"Yes sir, Mr. Westin, sir."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read this far. Since this is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism is very welcome.
> 
> Again, this is a work of fiction, any similarities to any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. 
> 
> Trigger warning: violence

Mike's color became so pale it was almost translucent, and he started to shake. His breathing became more rapid and shallow, and John could see his carotid artery pulsing rapidly and hard. Westin said something quietly to Pete, the man who found Mike, and Pete cut off a piece of the rope John had brought along for repelling. Placing it around Mike's neck, he tied it and handed the free end to Westin.

"Hey, Joe, got those cuffs we took off those dead prison guards? Got a sweet use for them, don't we Michael?" Westin said as he tugged on the rope, making it tighten further. Joe handed the cuffs over, saying, "Hey, which ones do we get? Looks like you picked yours." With that, he grabbed Marco by his injured shoulder, making him cry out. John tried to go help his friend, but received a sharp blow to his ribs for it.

"Stop." A quiet but firm voice was heard. It was Mike - looking straight at Westin, clenching his fists tightly. "Leave my friends alone, do not hurt them, and you can do whatever you want with me. No resistance."

"No Mike, you can't" "No Mikey" "No, por favor, Mike, don't" The guys interjected, but Mike continued looking up at Westin.  
"You always prided yourself on being a man of your word. Will you do this? Leave my friends alone, and you can have me. All of you." Mike said quietly.

Westin looked down at Mike, an evil grin appearing on his face. "This may have some merit. Pete, you and Sam tie these guys to the logs they're sitting by. Their hands can be in front of then. I think they know if they do anything wrong, Michael here will take the punishment. Right, boys?"

Sadly, Marco, Chet, and John agreed. They didn't want this to happen, but didn't know how to fight back. The guy named Joe sat next to Marco, a hand near his injured shoulder, as if waiting to hurt him.

"Oh, by the way, boys," Westin said, "You will keep your eyes this way at all times, and watch everything, do you understand?" When no answer was forthcoming, he yanked on the rope, causing it to tighten further around Mike's neck. "We understand! Please, stop it! He can't breathe!" The guys shouted, watching Mike's face starting to turn blue.

"That's better. But it better not happen again." Westin said, as he loosened the rope. Mike gasped, trying to draw air in through his abused throat. Slowly his color returned, though still very pale.

"Now, let's see what all we have here." Westin looked around. "Food up there?" He asked Mike. "Yes, sir, Mr. Westin, sir." Mike stated flatly. "Good, you're remembering. Smart boy. I'm remembering, too. We're gonna play some games, just like we used to, remember? Hands up here." he ordered. Mike put both hands out in front of him. Westin put one cuff on each wrist, locked them tightly down, then looped the open cuffs together. Calling to Pete, the two of them loosened the rope that was holding the food bag, and lowered the bag. They took off the bag, then tied the rope through the cuff ends. Pulling up on the rope, they tied it off before Mike's feet left the ground. Only then did Westin remove the rope from Mike's neck.

"Brings back memories, eh, Michael? Just one or two things. One, too many clothes." At this, Pete and Joe began ripping Mike's clothes, taking his shirt and pants off completely, leaving him standing in only his boxers. "Oh, they'll come off too," sneered Westin, "Soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: racial slurs, Violence, sexual assault (implied)

"Now let's see, what else is different from the good old days? Oh yes, not enough color. Too pale." With that, Westin slapped Mike across the face, splitting his lip and bloodying his nose. Drawing a finger across Mike's bloody lips, Westin leaned forward and kissed him harshly, sucking on the gash, making it larger. "Mmm, still tastes as sweet as ever. Now for more color." He motioned to his men, who began hitting, scratching, and slapping Mike, who clamped his bloody and swollen lips together, not letting any sound escape.

Westin held his hand up and stopped his men, allowing Mike's body to sag. "Something is missing here...AH! I know what! We haven't had the chance to explore ALL of your body yet." And with that, he tore Mike's boxers away, leaving his naked body hanging there. John could not face his crewmate, and closed his eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Westin crowed, "The rules were you were to look at all times. Michael, remember your half-breed friend is the reason for this." he said, as he started to take his leather belt off.

"No! I did wrong! Punish me!" John cried, "It's not Mike's fault!"

"Oh, but that's not the deal that was made, was it, Michael?" Westin asked.

"No, sir, Mr. Westin, sir." Mike's raspy sounding voice answered.

"And, as you said, I pride myself on being a man of my word. Besides," he stroked Mike's cheek almost lovingly, "You always were so beautiful when you suffered. First transgression. How many?" "Ten, Mr. Westin, sir."

CRACK ! The sound of leather striking Mike's bare back echoed through the trees. His body jerked, and through swollen lips lips was heard, "One" . "Ah, you remembered to count. Let's continue, shall we?"

After six strikes, Westin looked at Mike's crewmates, all of whom had tears of frustration and sadness in their eyes. "I think you would better appreciate why you need to adhere to the rules if you see what disobeying does." He turned Mike so his back was to his friends. Large welts, some bloody, were beginning to appear. Four more strikes, and Mike's body sagged as he passed out.

"Oh my. Seems Michael here needs a change of position. Very well, let's get him down and into the tent. But first, he needs to wake up." Westin signalled to his men, and they lowered Mike to the ground, then untied the rope. Taking one of the cooking pots, he dipped it into the lake, then dumped it over Mike's head. Mike moaned, shook his head, and opened his eyes. Westin squatted down next to him, grabbed him by the hair, and growled, "You don't get to sleep yet, Michael. We still have more fun and games tonight."

Rising, Westin turned to his men and laughed, saying,"Pete, you have first watch. Don't worry, we'll save something for you. Joe has second, Sam third." He reached down, picked up the lantern, and motioned for his men to grab Mike and follow. Half-walking, half being dragged, Mike was taken into the tent.

"Hey Frank," Pete called out, "Put that lantern on the far side of the tent and we can have us some shadow pictures." 

Between the shadows on the tent wall, and the sounds coming from the tent, John, Chet, and Marco could unfortunately tell exactly what horrendous things were happening to their friend. Fresh tears coursed down all of their cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: injuries from torture, sexual assault

Finally, the sounds from the tent stopped, as did the shadows on the tent wall. The flap to the tent opened, and Pete and Joe dragged Mike out, wrapped in a bloody sleeping bag. Dumping him on the ground, they went back into the tent to sleep, leaving Sam to watch over them.

"Oh yeah," Sam chortled, "Pretty boy here is tired out. Guess we played a bit too much with him." Reaching out with his foot, he rolled Mike over, allowing the sleeping bag to fall off from him.

Mike was covered in bruises, scratches, bite marks, and bloody tears on his skin. His lips were torn, with blood trickling down one side. There was blood caked on his scalp where his hair had obviously been pulled multiple times. Finger shaped bruises were prominent on his face, arms, legs, shoulders, hips, and ankles. Where the handcuffs were was raw and bloody, as was his neck. Another kick by Sam, and the guys could see Mike's back, including the bloody welts, plus finger marks and bites. His buttocks were bloody and bruised, and blood and semen trickled out from his obviously torn anus.

"Pretty boy ain't so pretty now." Sam giggled. "By the way, Frank wants him cleaned up when it gets light out. He also wants breakfast. I'll let ya know when, probably in an hour or two."

For the next two hours, all was quiet. Mike's body never moved, although John could see that he was breathing, albeit shallowly. Sam swaggered over to the three men, and sneered, "Okay, time to work. One of you to clean up pretty boy, the other two to cook. I'll let you decide, but it better be good, or Michael gets the punishment."

Marco spoke up, "I'm the best cook. I'll take Chet to help me, and John, you can take care of Mike, okay?"

Sam released their bonds, and the brothers went to work. Chet and Marco started the coffee, then got the eggs, bacon, and bread out of the cooler, being very careful to let Sam know each step of the process. 

John got fresh water and his first aid bag which lay near the tent, and slowly walked over to Mike. Tears filled his eyes, and he needed to clear his throat more than once before he could speak clearly. "Mikey, oh, man, I am so very sorry. Please forgive me," he murmured, as he gently washed off Mike's abused body, "It's my fault, all my fault."

"Johnnn...." the whisper was barely heard through swollen lips and an abraded throat, "Not....your fault...he would...have found....some other....excuse." Mike's pain-filled eyes opened, locking on John's for a long moment.

"Hurry up, breed. Frank's gonna want his play toy ready to go after he eats his breakfast," Sam jeered evilly, "Got plenty of games left to play with him."

"Can I give him some water?" John asked, "That might help make him more awake."

"Yeah, okay. No funny stuff, though. I'm watching you." Sam walked over to stand by the two men.

John gently washed off Mike's face, then, putting Mike's head in his lap, began to dribble water into Mike's torn mouth with a teaspoon. The first few spoonfuls seemed to seep into the dry tissues, then it was almost like Mike could not swallow. "Stop" Mike rasped, "Can't do...it...hurts...too much."

"Mike, where, your throat? From the rope? Can I take a look?" John held up his penlight he always carried in the kit. Mike avoided eye contact, and just nodded. John shined the light down Mike's throat, and gasped. Mike's throat looked like raw meat, with a myriad of lacerations and abrasions, some seeping blood still. "Mike," John whispered, "How....What?"

Still unable to meet John's eyes, Mike squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and whispered, "Penetration."

With that one word, some of the shadows John had seen against the tent wall made ghastly sense. Putting that together with the finger marks on Mike's face, jaws, and shoulders, and it was unfortunately clear just what depths Westin and his cronies had gone to just to torture the helpless engineer.

"Hey, breed. Hurry it up. After breakfast, the fun continues." Westin's voice was heard as he walked out of the tent, buckling his belt.

"Mike, I'm sorry, but I've gotta clean you up both back and front down there. I'll try to be as gentle as I can." John quietly said.

"It's okay, John....I trust you....Just get it....over with." With those words, Mike raised his eyes to lock onto John's, and John saw the utmost trust in those sad blue eyes. Getting a soft t-shirt, he wet it with clear, slightly warm water, and began to gently clean off his friend's genitals. He had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming at the sight of the bite marks and bruises on Mike's penis and scrotal area. Turning his friend gently, tears came unbidden to eyes as he tenderly tried to clean the torn flesh that was his friend's rectal area. *How much more can Mike take?* he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: language, torture

Back in Carson, Captain Hank Stanley's phone was ringing. "Stanley residence." he said.

"Hank, it's Vince Howard. We got a big problem here." The officer's voice was tense, and Hank almost detected a hint of fear in it. "Frank Westin and three others broke out of prison two days ago, killed two guards. Where's Mike Stoker? We need to find him and get him into protective custody."

"Oh Shit!" Hank uncharacteristically swore, "He, John, Chet, and Marco are camping at their favorite spot on Sunfish Lake."

"Man, they couldn't have picked a worse spot. Just one day's journey from the prison, plus anything coming from either direction can be seen. If we were to go there, we would have to walk in very quietly." Vince stated.

"So we walk. You get your guys over here. I'm going to call Kel Brackett and Roy DeSoto. We'll leave from here. Ron Crockett informed?"

"Yeah, he's getting his stealth team together. Tell your guys - dark clothes, sneakers, stocking caps. Have Brackett get together a trauma team. They'll hold back until we clear the area. Hank, before he escaped, Westin said he would find Stoker and make him pay, if it was the last thing he did."

As multiple groups of people sprang into action in an attempt to save a well-respected and liked man's life, the group of men who were closest to this man were desperately trying to delay more of the torture they knew was being planned by Frank Westin. "Please, don't. He's too weak, too sick. You might kill him." John pleaded.

"Shut up, breed." Pete growled, kicking John away from Mike's prone body. He and Joe grabbed Mike's arms, and dragged him towards the rope again, leaving a thin trail of blood in the dust below the engineer's body. Again threading the rope through the joined cuffs, they hoisted Mike's body up, this time not letting his feet touch the ground at all. Mike swung back and forth, hanging from wrists that were already beginning to bleed again.

"No!" "Bastards!" "Pendejos!" Mike's friends strained against their own bonds, tears of rage mixed with sorrow flowing freely down their faces.

"QUIET!" Shouted Westin. "You three seem to have forgotten the deal. You behave, or Michael gets punished. Let's see, three of you, that's thirty lashes total. But first, we have to wake Michael here up." With that, Westin gestured to his followers. As the men watched, aghast, Joe and Pete grabbed buckets of dirty lake water and dumped them on Mike. He coughed, sputtered, and choked, trying to breathe air, not water. "Wha...." he whispered.

Westin strode over to him, grabbing him by his jaw, and turned him to face the pale faces of his friends. "Your buddies were misbehaving again. This time all three of them. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes, sir, Mr.Westin, sir. Thirty lashes, sir." he whispered, a tear starting to fall down his face.

"Yes, Michael, thirty. Ah, you're going to be suffering so beautifully. Shall we begin? And, I think I will have all your friends do the counting. All together, boys, and if any of you misses even one, we start all over again. Understand?" Three heads nodded reluctantly. SMACK! The sickening sound of leather hitting abused flesh ingrained itself into everyone's minds. After four strikes, Westin stopped, leaned forward, and spoke into Mike's ear, "You know, I think this time I want to hear you scream. It's such an.... exhilarating sound. Shall we?"

As if the sound of the belt hitting Mike's skin wasn't bad enough, the sounds of his pain-filled screams made his crewmates nauseated. Still, they counted, not wanting to subject Mike to more torture than he already had received.

"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Explicit description of injuries, past sexual abuse

Suddenly, the woods surrounding the camp area exploded with people as, guns drawn, Lt. Crockett's team subdued Westin and his gang.

"Oh my God! Get Kel over here! Quickly! Oh Mike, My God, what did they do to you?" Hank gasped, as he ran over to his second in command and best friend.

There was virtually no area on Mike's body that wasn't badly brutalized, from wrists that were raw and bloody, to heavily abraded feet from being dragged. Especially sickening was his back, with strips of skin literally hanging off of it, plus the already abused genital and rectal areas.

Kel came running up, and after a stream of expletives, called for Roy and Joe Early. Roy was sent to check on his three crewmates, while Kel and Joe cared for Mike, with assist from Squad 51's paramedics Charlie Dwyer and Brian Allen. "Okay, let's get the backboard and sterile sheets under him before we lower him." Kel ordered. He stepped closer to Mike and said, "Mike, it's me, Kel. Hank, Joe Early, and Roy are all here. It's over now. The police are here, too, see Vince? You're safe now, we've got you." He said, as Mike's body was gently lowered to the sheets, and the cuffs removed.

Mike's head lifted slightly, and he whispered, "Kel? Is....it really...you?" "Yes, Mike, it's me. You're safe now." "Kel... please, it...hurts so bad. Why?" Mike whispered again, searching Kel's face as he asked the question again, "Why?"

"Why what, Mike? What do you need to know?" Kel queried. "Why did I get punished? Was I a bad boy?" And with that, Mike's eyes rolled back in his head and he became unconscious.

While Brackett and Early were tending Mike, Roy was over checking on his crewmates. "Roy, we're okay, couple of bruises, nothing serious. Help the docs with Mike. He's the worst off." Marco said.

"Why did he get it so bad, and you guys escaped it?" Roy questioned.

"Mike made a deal with Westin. If we were left alone, then Westin and his guys could all do... whatever they wanted with Mike." Marco explained, voice breaking. "Westin 'punished' Mike every time WE did something wrong. Roy, it's all my fault!" John sobbed.

"No, it's nobody's fault. Westin was a psycho who hated Mike and wanted him to suffer horribly." Cap stated, helping his men to stand up. "You guys able to walk? Need help?"

"Just some water for now, Cap," Chet said, "And we need to see Mike, make sure he's still.... alive." He croaked out as tears formed in his eyes. "We need to tell him how sorry we are."

"Come over here, fellas. Mike is passed out right now, but you can see he's breathing, and you can hear the monitor tell you his heart is beating. We're calling in Copter 10 to transport him to Rampart. Kel's going with him, and I'll go with you guys by ambulance to get you checked out, okay?" Joe Early said.

"Okay, let me talk to Kel a minute." John said, as he knelt down by Mike's body, now wrapped in sterile sheets and on a backboard. Two IV's dripped life-giving fluids and blood, and Mike had an O2 mask over his nose and mouth. "Kel, I need to tell you everything they did to him." John said quietly. Kel looked up at John, his expression one of compassion. "Go on." "Kel, they beat him with a leather belt at least twenty-six times, they used him as a personal punching bag, they bit, scratched, and bruised him, pulled his hair until his scalp bled, and raped him all night long last night. Kel, they, they, also raped his throat. HIS THROAT! It's abraded and swollen. They tied a rope around his neck and strangled him! God, Kel, every time we did something Westin didn't like, they took it out on him! Oh, Mikey, please, please don't die, and please forgive us!"

John was sobbing by this time, as were Chet and Marco, when he felt a feather-light touch on his knee. Looking up through tear-filled eyes, he locked gazes with his friend, brother, and fellow firefighter. "Johnnn....don't worry....I'm not going to....die, and....there is nothing....to forgive....And that goes....for you guys too....Chet and Marco....You're my....brothers, and....I love you." With that said, Mike's eyes closed, and his breathing started to become more shallow, before stopping altogether. Horrified eyes turned to the heart monitor, which suddenly went to a straight line.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Few bad words (Hey, at least I'm truthful!)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me this far. My evil muse is still battling with my good muse, who knows what will come of it. (Bwahahahahaa!)
> 
>  

"Shit! Full arrest! DeSoto, compressions. Joe, can you intubate him?" Kel barked.

"Unable, his throat is like hamburger, and almost swelled shut. Going to have to trache him." said Joe Early, as he started laying out instruments to cut into Mike's throat, while Charlie attempted to ventilate Mike with the ambu bag, with little success. In the meantime, Kel was injecting Epinephrine directly through Mike's chest wall, into his heart. Watching the monitor, he told Roy, "Pulse check." Roy stopped compressions, and all watched the heart monitor screen. "Beep....Beep....Beep,Beep,Beep....Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep" 

"V-Fib! Paddles!" Kel ordered. He grabbed for the defibrillator paddles that Brian had gelled and ready. Holding them to Mike's chest, Kel barked out, "Charge!" Brian hit the button, counting, "100....200....300....400. CLEAR!" All hands backed off as Kel discharged the hopefully life-giving shock. "No conversion. Do it again. C'mon, Mike, don't let the bastards win." This time the conversion worked, with a sinus rhythm showing. Deep sighs of relief came from all involved, as well as those watching, as Dr. Early finished the last suture on Mike's tracheostomy.

"Okay, that was NOT fun. C'mon, Copter 10 should be landing in the parking lot soon. Let's go guys. We'll leave the scene in the capable hands of Lt. Crockett and Vince." Kel said.

Lt. Crockett, Vince, and the members of the stealth team, who all knew Mike well, and respected the quiet engineer, gave a big sigh of relief now that Mike's heartbeat had stabilized. Vince walked over to Mike, who was now on the Stokes, gently placed his hand on Mike's forehead, and whispered, "Hang in there, my friend. I'll come up to visit you soon."

Within minutes, Mike and Dr. Brackett were in the helicopter, on its way to Rampart, with Squad 51's paramedics assisting. 

Chet, Marco, and John were also on their way, via ambulance with Dr. Early and Roy DeSoto as their attendants. "All right, guys, now, truth. Where are you hurt? I can see fatigue and dehydration. Did they let you eat or drink?" Dr. Early asked. "No, we weren't allowed." John answered, "Squeezing Marco's dislocated shoulder was one of their favored methods to make us obey. Chet took a couple of shots near his left kidney area, and I might have some bruised ribs on my left side. They mostly went after .... Mike." As John said Mike's name, he was horrified to hear his voice crack, and feel tears flow. Looking at his crewmates, he saw they were also having a tough time right at this moment.

"It's okay, fellas. This is a delayed reaction to the trauma." Dr. Early said.

"What trauma? It was Mikey that was fucking beaten!" Chet yelled.

"Yes, but witnessing something like that is almost as hard to bear as being beaten itself. Especially with Westin telling you it was all your fault it was happening to Mike." Roy stated calmly.

"Just remember, it was NOT any of you guys' fault. Westin was the evil one, and it all lies on him." Dr. Early reiterated.

"Dr Early, I'm worried about Mike. If he does get through all the physical abuse he took, what's this going to do to his mind? I mean, he already had flashbacks from the original episode over 20 years ago." Marco said quietly, almost staring off into space. 

" Well, we will have to wait and see, and take it one day at a time. I would like to ask you to be as patient as possible, and not to get upset if Mike lashes out at one of you. He's going to have a long road to go, and needs all the support he can get. Remember, you guys are the only family he has."


	12. Chapter 12

Nurse Dixie McCall stood in the doorway on the rooftop of Rampart General Hospital. The move to put the helicopter landing pad there the perfect thing to do, she thought. Kept the public away from the choppers, and the media away from the patients. Have a public servant like a police officer or firefighter become injured, and the media were like sharks in a feeding frenzy.

"Poor Mike." Dixie muttered to herself. It was true she favored the men of Station 51, with the soft-spoken, intelligent engineer at the top of her list. *But, that's my little secret* she thought to herself.

As Copter 10 touched down, she got her first look at Mike. "Oh, good Lord, what did they do to him, Kel?"

"More like what DIDN'T they do to him, Dix," he answered, "C'mon, let's get him to Treatment Room 7. It's more secluded than the others. The vultures are already circling." Kel said, motioning to a news station helicopter that was circling, the cameraman frantically trying to get film of whoever was on the stretcher. Dixie covered Mike's face up with an edge of her sweater, which earned her a chuckle from Kel. "Good thinking, Dix. Now, let's go."

Upon Mike's arrival into Treatment Room 7, the ER staff began to work like a well-oiled machine. X-Rays and labs were done, and Mike's tracheostomy was connected to the ventilator. With a great amount of difficulty due to trauma, and with the use of a metal probe known as an obturator, a Foley catheter was put in by Dr.Garner, the Urologist. Meds were given, as was more blood and fluids, through a line inserted into Mike's groin area.

Using a special flexible scope, Kel was able to examine Mike's throat more thoroughly. "Animals." Kel growled, as he surveyed the damage done to his long-time patient and friend.

"No, Kel, not even animals would do this kind of thing to each other." Dixie offered quietly. She reached out to gently stroke Mike's forehead, and was horrified to see how badly his scalp had been torn. "Oh my God, Kel! Look!"

"Yeah, I know. Contact Dr. Krauss from Plastic Surgery, also Dr. George from G.I. I need him to repair the rectal damage. Let's get him ready for the O.R. I figure we've got about 6 to 7 hours of sewing ahead of us." It was at that point that they turned Mike to check his back, and Dixie got her first look at the damage done there. Oh, no," she murmured, "Oh my God, poor Mike."

"Yeah, I know."

The ambulance with the rest of the crew was met at the E.R. entrance by Captain Stanley and Chief McConnikee. Dr. Early looked at John, Chet, and Marco, and said, "Come on guys, let's get you all checked out..." "NO" John stated emphatically, with Chet and Marco nodding assent. "We want to check up on Mike first, make sure he's... alive..., then we'll go with you. Please, Doc?"

"Okay, come on in, and I'll find out where he is." Dr. Early went to find Carol at the nurse's desk. He walked around the corner, and in a few minutes, came back, saying, "They're getting him ready to take him to the O.R. Kel says come in, but only for a few minutes, and remember, he's on a respirator now."

"Thanks, Dr. Early. I'm sure it will do all of us good, just to be able to see him." Captain Stanley said, as the men walked into Treatment Room 7.

The sight of their fellow firefighter and brother was disheartening. So pale, with massive bruising everywhere, and sterile cloths covering his bloody scalp. He had multiple IV's, including blood, hanging. He was breathing with a respirator tube attached to a hole in his neck, and his catheter tubing was filled with bright red fluid.

"Dr. Brackett, do you think he can hear us?" Marco asked. "I don't know for sure, but, it certainly wouldn't hurt if you want to talk to him before he goes up to the O.R." Kel said kindly. Each man leaned over and said something into Mike's ear, even the Chief. Pretty soon, the orderlies appeared to take Mike up to the O.R. "We are probably going to be up there about 6 hours or more, depending on what needs to be done. Get yourselves checked out, get some food and rest, and hopefully, we'll see you soon." Kel said, as he walked out.

As the door closed behind him, Chief McConnikee looked at Cap, who said, "Remember guys, we have Dr. Eric Oliver, the psychiatrist, available if you need to talk to someone. In the meantime, go with Dr. Early to be checked out, okay?" The men agreed, though their minds were on their brother, who laid on the O.R. table, three floors above them.


	13. Chapter 13

Exams done, the guys met in the surgery waiting room. Marco's shoulder was still in place, though there was added bruising to the area. Chet was found to have a bruised left kidney area, but the kidney itself appeared normal. John had slight cracks in two of his ribs on his left side, and was taped for support. 

Roy and the Chief went out and brought back take out food and plenty of drinks for the men. At first the guys declined, saying they weren't hungry, but they were convinced by Roy telling them they couldn't help Mike by falling over from dehydration and malnutrition. So they ate, and discovered a healthier appetite than they thought they had.

About four hours into Mike's surgery, the guys heard heels clicking on the floor. Looking up, they were surprised to see Emily Stanley, JoAnne DeSoto, Marcella Lopez, and Cassie Kelly. "What are you all doing here?" Hank asked his wife.

"Honey, we know Mike is here, in surgery. We don't know the details, and it's probably none of our business. What IS our business is, one of your brothers is hurt and has no family here for him. So, WE are now his family." Emily stated.

"Si, Migue is Marco's hermano, so, he is mi hijo." Marcella Lopez affirmed.

"Mike's always been there for you guys, so we are just returning the favor." Cassie Kelly stated.

"Besides, you all look like you could use some company." JoAnne DeSoto said.

"Ladies, you are all amazing. Thank you." John said, as they settled down to wait. And wait they did. Dixie appeared with coffee, juice, milk, and snacks, but the one thing they all wanted, she just couldn't supply. Information on Mike.

At approximately five hours into Mike's surgery, Dr. Early came into the waiting room, followed by Dixie. He was in sweaty scrubs, with his lab coat over them. Taking off his sweat-soaked scrub cap, he wearily sat down in the chair facing the patiently waiting visitors, whose number had quietly increased by two people, Lt. Ron Crockett, and Vince Howard. Vince was still in uniform, showing that he had come straight from work to check on his friend. Their presence surprised everyone but Hank, who had enjoyed watching the friendship blossom between his second in command and the officers. Both men greatly respected and liked Mike Stoker, and the concern was easily read on their faces.

Joe Early greeted all the new faces in the room, then took a sip of the coffee that Emily offered to him. "Thanks, Em," he said tiredly. "I wanted to give you all an update on Mike's progress. Um, do the ladies know what's going on?"

"Yeah, Doc, we made the decision to tell them. We believe Mike's going to need all of us in his corner and we should all know the best way to help him." Hank said.

"Good idea. Well, we are nowhere close to being done. The tears to his anal and rectal areas were pretty severe, and the Gastrointestinal Specialist, Dr. George, did a great repair. At first we thought Mike would need a colostomy, but now we don't believe so. Kel and I got the scalp wounds sutured up. Honestly, it was about the worst thing imaginable. Mike was practically scalped by the force of his hair being grabbed so hard and so many times."

Gasps and cries were heard at Dr. Early's statement, and they all moved closer together to offer each other support. Dixie quietly passed around a box of tissues, after taking some for her own tear-filled eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Joe Early's voice faltered. He too was shaken at the damage inflicted on the gentle, sensitive man. "Anyway, on further examination, we believe that the difficulty inserting the catheter, and the bloody urine results are from the beatings he received, and hopefully will heal on its own. Until then, he will need the catheter. Dr. Garner, the Urologist, is following Mike closely." He took another sip of his coffee and continued, "As you may have guessed, the skin damage is extensive. Dr. Krauss, the Plastic surgeon, is working with Dr. Brackett on that. His back is in horrible shape, and may end up needing skin grafts. His wrists are badly abraded, so are his feet, also his neck from the rope. His lungs sound moist. Do any of you guys know why?"

"Doc, those bastards kept throwing dirty lake water in his face every time he passed out. He may have aspirated some." John said, hands gripping the chair arm so hard he thought it was going to break.

"Well, now we know why. We're going to put him on antibiotics anyway. We just have to watch him closely for signs of pneumonia."

"Doc, what about Mike's throat?" John asked, "I kinda got a look at it after..." his voice broke, and he had to take deep, shuddering breaths to get his control back. "It looked like hamburger back there. What can be done there?"

"We have Dr. Mullen, the Ear, Nose, and Throat doctor taking a look. We'll see what she thinks she can do. Look everyone, getting Mike's physical condition stabilized is just one small step. He's going to need special equipment and care for all the injuries he sustained, but in addition, he's going to need intensive psychiatric care. We have a trauma specialist psychiatrist on staff, Dr. Eric Oliver, who will be joining us on Mike's case. He's already familiar with Mike, having cared for him in the past. He will probably have a few meetings with all of you who will be involved in Mike's recovery as family members. And by the way, Kel and I want to thank you all for being here for Mike." Joe said with a grateful smile.

"Dr. Early, there was never a doubt we'd be here." Cap said.

"Dr. Early, we know Mike will be going to the ICU. He has no family but us. We would like permission to sit with him. You know we won't interfere with his care, we just don't think he should be left alone without people who love him by his side." Marco pleaded, Chet and the others nodding as he spoke. "Yeah, Doc, we can set up a schedule so Mike always has someone." Chet said.

"Yes, Joe," Emily Stanley added, "And when the guys are at work, we women can sit with him."

"Well, I'll have to confer with Kel and Eric, but I'm pretty sure it will be okay. You'll have to meet with Eric to go over what should and should not be said." And with that, Dr. Early stood up, finished his coffee, and headed for the door, saying, " I'm going back in with Mike now. I'll keep you updated."

"Bye Doc" "Thanks Doc" "Thanks Joe" followed him as the door swung shut. A huge sigh was heard from all assembled, as Mike's 'family' settled back to continue waiting. After about four more hours, an exhausted looking Kel Brackett joined the group, accompanied by two doctors, one in the same type of sweaty scrubs, and the other in surprisingly casual jeans and pullover shirt.

"Hey everyone," Kel said wearily, "This is Dr. Krauss, our plastic surgeon, and this is Dr. Eric Oliver, Mike's psychiatrist. They both wanted to join me for this family meeting." Everyone found a seat, then Dr. Krauss started to speak. "Okay, as you know, we did extensive repairs to Mike's body. We're hoping that he will heal without the need for skin grafts, but we just need to wait and see. When he goes to ICU, Mike will have special equipment and dressings to ease pressure on his surgical repairs."

"He actually did fairly well once we got his blood volume stabilized." Kel said, "We did have Dr.Mullen look at his throat, she did some surgical repairing, but said that it should heal fairly well on its own. We're going to keep the tracheostomy in place for awhile, and keep him in a medically-induced coma. That should help him to heal even faster. He'll be on multiple meds, including antibiotics, anti-inflammatory meds, and pain relievers."

"Did Dr. Early talk to you about us being with Mike?" Chet asked.

Kel gave a bit of a grin at that, saying, "Yes, he did, and I was two steps ahead of you. I already have it written on his orders to allow you to visit, so long as you also take care of yourselves in the bargain."

"With that in mind, we need to talk about what to say, and what not to say, at Mike's bedside." Dr. Oliver interjected. "I'm a firm believer that a person who is comatose can perceive their environment, and have had patients repeat, verbatim, words I have said to them while they were unconscious. Just follow the general rules - don't call him Michael, don't mention Westin, keep your conversations upbeat. When he comes out of the coma, we'll meet to see where to take it from there. For now, love and support. And yes, please, hold his hand, or touch his arm while you speak to him. Identify yourselves when you come in the room. Assure him that he's doing well, that he just needs to rest. Sing to him, read to him, most importantly, show him you love and respect him. That's the best medicine he can get right now."


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was paying such close attention to the doctors that, when the phone rang, they all jumped. Dr. Brackett answered, then told the group, "Okay, he's going to ICU now, room 231, it's the farthest from the entrance. We're going to keep him in that room for the duration of his stay, unless we absolutely have no other ICU beds available. It's the most private room we have. We've already had media vultures circling when we were landing on the helipad. I'd like to keep them as far away as possible from Mike. I'll bring you all up to see him, half for five minutes, then the other half for five minutes. Then you can start your shifts as family sitters."

The group went up to the ICU entrance. "Who's first?" Kel asked. "Us." said John, pointing to himself, Chet, Marco, Marcella, Cassie, and Vince. "Follow me." Kel said, as he punched in the code to open the door. The others went into the waiting room.

First thing the group noticed was the name on the door read "Mike Jones". "Protection from the media." Kel explained. Another sign hung on the wall above Mike's head, "Do NOT call patient Michael, ONLY Mike. Signed, K.Brackett"

No matter how many times they'd seen one of their friends in the hospital, nothing prepared them for the shock of seeing Mike in that ICU bed. Marcella and Cassie gasped, and the men fought the lump in their throats.

Mike was pale, almost pasty white, except for those multiple bruised areas. His head had been shaved to allow Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early to suture his scalp areas, and was covered in bandages. His torn lips were sutured, and his neck had a tube coming out of it connected to the respirator. His wrists were wrapped with gauze, as were his feet. He had been turned on his side, and was propped up with what appeared to be sheepskin covered pillows. Vince and John were on the side of the bed facing his back, and had to fight the bile rising in their throats at the sight of the bandages swathing Mike's entire back. Multiple IV's were continuing to infuse, including one with blood. There was also a bag of what looked like baby formula, draining through a tube into Mike's belly. "Liquid food" said Kel. There was a catheter still draining bloody urine. Various monitors beeped, hissed, clicked, and showed numbers that were evidently good, as Kel was smiling. "If you want to say something, do it soon, before you have to trade off." he said.

Vince stepped closer, leaned over, and said into Mike's ear, "Hey, buddy, it's Vince. Checking up on you, rest and get better. Love you, man." And walked out.

Cassie leaned over, kissed Mike on the cheek, and said, "It's Cassie. I can't wait for you to get better. I love you, brother."

Chet walked up, laid a hand on Mike's, and said, "Hey, man, it's Chet. Ya gotta hurry up and get better. You don't want to have me driving Big Red, do you? Love you Babe." He took Cassie's arm, and they walked out.

Marco held Mike's hand, saying, " Please, my hermano, hurry up and get better. We need you. Te amo, mi hermano." He moved, and his mother stepped up. Stroking Mike's face gently, she murmured softly, " Oh, mi hijo Migue. Pobrecito. Mama Lopez will make you better. Te quiero, mi hijo." Taking her son's arm, she burst into tears and walked out.

Last up was John. He held Mike's hand, as tears fell freely down his face. "Oh God, Mikey, I'm so sorry. Please, please get better. Your whole family, your Station 51 family, we all need you. Please, hurry and come back to us." Dr. Brackett gave him a tissue, and escorted him out.

When the second group came in, Chief McConnikee put his hand over Mike's and said, "Hurry up and get better. We need the county's best engineer back where he belongs." 

Lt Crockett did the same, saying, "We need you to get better soon. Who's going to keep Vince in line without you at our poker games?" Both men then walked out.

Dixie leaned over the bed, gently kissed Mike on the cheek and whispered, "Come on, love, we all need you to get better " Sniffling, she hurried out.

Roy and JoAnne both held one of Mike's hands. Roy spoke first, "Hey, Mike, you need to get better soon. We can only put up with just so much of Chet's cooking, you know. Hurry and feel better soon, and we love ya."

JoAnne leaned over and kissed Mike's cheek, saying, "Sweetie, it's JoAnne. We need you to get better fast. We love you, my big brother." Tears cascading down her face, she let Roy help her out of the room.

Now only Emily, Hank, and of course Kel were in the room. Emily sensed Hank wanted to talk to Mike privately, so she said, "Mike, it's Emily. Sweetie, get better, do what the doctors tell you, and I'll be back later to see you. I love you, Honey." She kissed her husband, and walked out to wait in the hall. Kel stepped back, trying to allow Hank as much privacy as he could.

Hank took Mike's hand in his, and let his eyes roam over his best friend's body. He choked back the lump in his throat and blinked back the tears in his eyes and whispered, "Please, Mike. You have to get better. You're tough, you can make it through anything. Please, please, don't leave me, don't leave us. We love you and need you, brother." One last squeeze, and Hank walked out to join his wife.

As the two groups gathered back together in the lounge, they were shocked to see the usually mild-mannered Lt. Crockett slam the phone, swearing violently.

"Lieutenant, what's wrong?" Vince asked.

"That bastard Westin used his one phone call to talk to a reporter. Told 'his side of the story' , making it look like Mike HIRED him to do all that!" As the cries of protest started, he held up his hand and said, "We all know that this will never hold up in court, but the main damage is that now the media knows who Mike Stoker is, where he is, and what happened to him."

"Shit! So much for keeping this quiet." muttered John, then, looking up at the women present, immediately said, "Sorry, ladies."

"Don't worry, John," said Emily, "You only vocalized what I'm pretty sure all of us were thinking."

"So, what do we do now?" Chet asked Kel. "We do exactly what we planned on doing, only now it will be harder than ever, due to increased media attention. If anyone gives you any problems, please let either Vince or Ron know." he replied, looking at the two officers, who nodded. And the vigil began.

One of the biggest changes that Mike's 'family' noted was, since the media broke the story, more and more of Mike's fellow firefighters, especially the engineers, volunteered to sit with him. Only after talking with Dr. Oliver, were they put on the rotating schedule that Emily Stanley and Craig Brice were in charge of. People were surprised to see Brice, not knowing that both Craig and Mike had a great deal of respect for each other, and in fact were becoming friends.

With the passing days, then weeks, Mike's battered body continued to heal. Bruises faded, cuts healed, stitches were removed. A mini-celebration was held when Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early deemed Mike could have the tracheostomy closed. He was still receiving oxygen by nasal cannula, but even that was being decreased. The feeding tube remained in place until the time when he awakened, and could show the doctors he could swallow. His surgery sites were healing well, and the urine showing in his catheter tube was now clear.

Finally, the decision was made to bring him out of the coma. All of his 'sitters/family' were given added instructions on what to do should Mike regain consciousness when the doctors were not in the room. Everyone was happy, relieved, yet also apprehensive. How much damage was done to Mike's psyche?

John was sitting with Mike, reading the sports pages to him, when he felt a hand tentatively touch his arm. He looked up, to note terror-filled blue eyes fixed on him. Hitting the call bell, he started trying to calm Mike down, saying, "Hey, Mike, it's just me, John. You're okay. Here's Kel Brackett, see?"

Kel walked over to Mike's bed, noting the fear on his face. "John, can you please step out for a minute?" John nodded and left, seeing Hank and Emily in the waiting room, where he informed them of the recent events. They all decided to wait to see what Dr. Brackett would recommend about telling the others yet.

"Mike, it's me, Kel. Do you recognize me?" Kel asked quietly. There was a brief pause, as if Mike was deep in thought, then a short nod of his head. Kel released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Mike, can you talk to me? I'd really like to hear your voice." Kel continued to speak softly, sitting in the chair John had vacated, and placed one of his hands over Mike's. 

"K....Kel" came a whispered voice. Kel smiled, "Yes, Mike, it's me." Kel, question..." Mike's eyes darted fearfully from side to side, as if he was checking out the room. "Mike, you're in Rampart. You had some injuries and you are now just getting bet..." "NO!" came the harsh whisper, "Kel?" "What do you need to know, Mike?" Kel asked.

"Was I a bad boy?"


	15. Chapter 15

*Oh, Lord, please, not this* Kel thought. Just then, Dr. Oliver walked in, having been notified by the nurse of Mike's awakening. Knocking on the door, he asked, "Mike? It's Eric Oliver. Can I come in please?"

Mike looked from Eric to Kel, then sighed and said more clearly, "I guess so. You're not going to be mad at me, too, are you?" "Mike, why would I be mad at you?" Eric asked. "Well, I was a bad boy, I think, because Kel won't tell me anything." Mike replied, lower lip quivering.

"Mike, you are NOT a bad boy. What made you think you were? I've tried to tell you all about you being injured and here in the hospital. I didn't say anything about you being either bad OR good." Kel patiently explained, gently helping Mike to slowly take a few sips of water.

"Mike, can I ask you a few questions?" Eric asked. Mike nodded, so Eric continued. "Where are you?" "In the hospital." "Do you remember how you got here?" "No" "How old are you?" 

"Ten years old."

Dr. Oliver walked out to the waiting area, where Hank, Emily, and John were sitting. "How is he, Eric?" Emily asked, wanting to know, but yet fearful of the answer. "Well, he's still pretty confused. Unfortunately, he thinks he's ten years old, and in the hospital due to 'being a bad boy'."

"Oh, no, poor Mike" cried Emily, eyes starting to fill with tears. Both Hank and John just stared at the floor, each trying to process the news. "What can we do to help him?"

"Well, I'd like to start by having the people who are closest to him, like his station-mates and the women who were first here, come to see him and see how he reacts. John, we know that Mike was apprehensive of you, so I'd like to wait until later to try again with him. If you would, please contact the others to come in. Just the originals to start. Hank and Emily, would you like to come in now?" They nodded, and followed Eric to Mike's room, as John started making the phone calls.

Kel was still sitting by Mike's side, quietly reassuring the frightened man that everything was okay, that he was safe. Emily walked through the door first, and smiling sweetly, said, "Hi Sweetie. Glad to finally see those big blue eyes of yours." Mike smiled shyly, and whispered, "Thank you." Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he started trembling, all the while trying to hide his face behind Kel's arm. "What's wrong, Mike? What are you afraid of?" asked Kel. 

"Him." Mike said, pointing at Hank Stanley.

"Mike, Sweetie, you know him. This is my husband, Hank." Emily said, holding Mike's hand with her left hand, while reaching out to hold her husband's with her right hand. Mike's eyes narrowed suspiciously,as he quietly studied the tall man in front of him, while keeping Kel's hand in a death grip. "Your name isn't Hank, it's Henry, right?" he whispered fearfully. "Yes, son, it is. And I'm your friend. We've been friends for many years now."Hank reassured him.

Mike sighed, then said, "Okay." "Kel, I'm tired, can I go to bed now?" Mike asked, rubbing his eyes like a small child.

"Sure you can. Do you need anything right now?" Kel asked. "Well, I want this tube out so I can go pee by myself, and I was wondering..." Mike hesitated. "Go on, ask." Kel prompted. "Well. can you and Emily stay with me until I go to sleep? Oh, Henry, too." He added. "Sure we can. Is that all?" Kel smiled, pretty sure he knew what was coming next.

"Can I have that bear over there? The one with the fireman's hat on him?" Pointing to a newly-arrived gift in the chair by the door, not knowing that Kel had brought it in with him for Mike.

"Sure. Let's everyone go out for a minute, and we'll get rid of the tube, then we'll help you get ready to sleep." "Um, can it be only Emily that sits with me, please?" "Of course, Mike." Kel reassured him. "Thanks, Kel." Mike answered, yawning mightily.

Finally getting Mike settled, with Emily remaining by his side, Kel and Eric met with the 'family' members. "Well, based on what we have seen so far, Mike is vacillating between being 10 years old, and the present. It's as if he feels safer as a child, yet is still fearful of 'being bad". Eric stated.

Kel added, "We also noted that Mike seems to respond best to myself, Eric, and the female staff. He became very upset and fearful when when a male nurse came into his room to help take out his catheter, only calming down when I sent the nurse out and took care of the catheter myself. He also responded more favorably to Emily. He recognized Hank, but only as 'Henry', and then only after Em reassured him."

"So, how do we handle this, Doc?" Roy asked,"Should we try to have one of the ladies or you introduce us and reassure him that we're safe?"

"Good idea, Roy. He's sleeping right now, but we can try your idea when he wakes up." Kel started to say more, but was interrupted by the loudspeaker : DR BRACKETT AND DR OLIVER TO ICU STAT. DR BRACKETT AND DR OLIVER TO ICU STAT. Kel and Eric raced out of the door, and into Mike's room.

And were faced with a tearful Emily Stanley being held back by an orderly, while a screaming Mike Stoker cowered in the corner of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

"What happened?" Eric asked, while Kel started to slowly walk into the room, repeating quietly, "It's okay, Mike. It's me, Kel. You're safe. It's okay."

Emily tearfully replied, "I was sitting there, holding Mike's hand while he was sleeping, when this...person...shook Mike and told him he needed to go for x-rays. Mike got scared, and tried to resist. I tried to tell him he had the wrong patient, but he pushed me out of the way. That's when Mike pulled out his tubes and hid over there in the corner."Eric turned to look at Mike, noting blood on his gown, where his feeding tube had been inserted, as well as blood pooling on the floor beneath his body, probably from his IV site in his groin. Kel was still trying to calm the fearful man down, still talking slowly and quietly to him.

"Okay, Mister, let's see your order form to take this patient to x-ray." Eric asked the orderly. The man let go of Emily, who joined Kel in trying to calm Mike. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, which said, "Mike Jones, Rm.231, to x-ray. Signed, Frank Westin." "What the Hell!" Eric turned to the man, when he noticed a man in the hallway with a video camera, aimed into Mike's room. his name badge said, "LA NEWS 35". "Did this guy give you that order?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, he did. I swear, Doc, he did NOT have the camera with him when he gave it to me." Eric walked over to the man, who was desperately trying to slip away, and knocked the camera to the floor, breaking it. "Hey, that was brand new, man! You're gonna pay me for that!" The man yelled.

"Really? You want to explain to me just what in the Hell you think you're doing here?" Eric growled. "Hey, just getting the story, man. This guy is big news." He bragged, "And I got the big scoop."

"I don't think so. This man's information is protected by a court order. One word leaks out, and you will be facing jail time. Got it?" Eric said, so thankful that Kel and Lt.Crockett had suggested going to the judge to get Mike's privacy protected.

"Yeah. Can I go now?" the man said, as he leaned over to pick up his apparently broken camera.

"Leave it here. We'll take care of it." Eric stated coldly. "And do not think of coming back anywhere near here. Consider yourself banned from here." He finished, as he waved to security. "Get this person's ID, then escort him out." He stood watching the guards leading the man away, then turned to the orderly. "Well, I do believe you owe this lady an apology. Next time someone tells you that it's the wrong patient, believe them. And, expect a visit from your boss."

While all this was happening, Kel and Emily were trying desperately to calm Mike down so he could be treated. He was still cringing in the corner of the room, trying to make himself as small as possible. Looking down at his bloody gown and the blood on the floor, he suddenly became totally still.

"Kel, what's going on?" Emily asked. "Mike, Sweetie, please let us help you. Let Kel, Eric, and I help you, please!" 

Mike turned to the trio, then raised himself to a kneeling position. Putting his wrists together in front of him, he held them out from his body. "I've been a bad boy, sir, I'm ready for my punishment." he whispered, eyes now dry, but blank.

"Oh, God, that's how John described it, just before..." Emily sobbed.

"Mike, it's me, Kel. Eric, Emily, and I are here with you. There is no one else here. You are NOT bad. You're good. Please, let me come over and help you. Will you?" 

"Kel? Eric? Emily?" Mike whispered, looking at each of them in turn. When they nodded, he threw himself at Kel, sobbing, reaching out to pull all three into his embrace. "We've got you now, Mike. You're safe. Come on, let's get you up into the bed, and get you taken care of." Motioning to the ICU nurse, Kel ordered, "Diazepam, 5mg IM." Taking the syringe from her, he saw Mike begin to tense up. Softly, soothingly, he spoke, "Mike, you know me. I would never hurt you. I've given you shots before, and it was okay. This will just make you sleepy so we can fix where you're bleeding. Can I go ahead and give it to you here in your arm?"

Mike relaxed and nodded, holding his arm out for Kel to give him the injection, while holding onto Eric's hand tightly. After getting the injection, he asked for Emily to hold his other hand until he went to sleep. Now unafraid, he quickly fell asleep, holding onto their hands like they were his lifeline. After he fell asleep, the staff swiftly inserted an IV in his arm, and he was taken to the OR for the needed repairs.

Emily walked out into the waiting room with Eric, to be greeted by a very worried husband. "Oh, My God! Em, what happened to you? Why are you all bloody? Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Now that she didn't have to be strong, she collapsed into her husband's arms, crying, "Oh, Hank, that poor boy! How much more can he take?"

While Hank comforted his weeping wife, John found some wet cloths and handed them to her to clean up with. During this, Eric explained to all of them everything that had happened in Mike's room. "We saw the guards leading the guy out. Boy, was he mad! Didn't faze those guards one bit. Glad I didn't know what he did, it would have been more than his camera that got broken, it would have been his face!" John exclaimed.

"Em, are you sure you're okay? You didn't get hurt, did you, Babe?" Hank queried, studying his beloved closely, tenderly drying her tear-streaked face. "Honey, I'm fine, just shaken. Poor Mike." she replied, smiling at her knight in shining armor.

"Okay, now with this new turn of events, do we still keep with the original plan of having you, the ladies, or Kel bring us into Mike's room one at a time?' Vince asked, hoping for a chance to see his friend, and praying that Mike would recognize him. "Yes, I still think that's best. He seems to respond to the women better than the guys at this point, so I believe one of you women should be with him as he comes out of the anesthesia. Who's on the list to sit with him next?" Eric asked.

"That would be me. "Dixie answered. "Great! Just what the doctor ordered" Eric teased. "You better believe it, Buster." Dixie teased back, both of them realizing the need to reduce the tension in the room, as the assembled group broke out in laughter.

"Now, this is what I like to see." Kel's voice came from the doorway. "Hey Doc! How's he doing?" Chet and Marco said almost in tandem." "Recovering nicely. He needed some vascular surgery where the IV was pulled out, and some minor repair to his stomach. He's going to be moved back to his room in about half an hour. Who's the designated sitter?" Kel teased. 

"Dixie" Eric stated."Mike should do well with her."

"I need to run out to my car for a minute, then I'll be ready to go in." Dixie said, as she left. She came back in with a paper bag in her hand, causing a very curious group of people to ask, "What's in the bag, Dix?" "Just a little present for Mike" she said, as a blush crept up her face. Opening the bag, she pulled out a stuffed fire engine, which had the addition of having an embroidered '51' on each side, in the front, and on top of it.

"We love it!" "Who did the needlepoint?" "Oh, it's darling!" was heard from all the ladies in the room, as the guys wished they had thought of something like that.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mike, can you hear me? It's Dixie. Come on, Love. Can you wake up for me? Open your eyes, that's it." Dixie's soft voice crooned. Mike opened his eyes, blinking owlishly in the light, until they adjusted and focused on the beautiful face in front of him. A feeling of safety and love washed over him like a gentle breeze. 

"Dixie? Is it really you? Are you really here?" Mike murmured softly, trying to stay awake. He was afraid if he went to sleep, she would be gone when he woke up.

"Yes, it's me, I'm here. You have lots of friends and your fire station families all waiting for you to get better." She spoke softly, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes in bliss at the gentle touch. Soon he was apparently sleeping peacefully, still leaning his head into her touch. 

"I couldn't have prescribed anything better for Mike than this." Eric spoke quietly from the doorway. "I take it he woke up for a bit?" "Yes, just long enough to make sure I was real, then he went back to sleep." Dixie answered.

"Not sleeping. Just don't want you to go." muttered Mike. "Comfortable here with you."

"Knows how to play the heart strings of the ladies here. Smart man." Eric commented playfully.

"You got that right." Mike said.

" Okay, Mike, do you mind answering some questions for me while you relax against Dixie's arm?" Mike sighed, "Go ahead, what do you want to know?" "Do you know where you are?" "Hospital." "Why are you in the hospital?" Silence. "Mike, why are you in the hospital? Can you tell us?" Still no answer. "Mike?"

" LEAVE ME ALONE, WILL YOU? Why do I have to remember why I'm here? Why is it so damned important to you? What if I don't want to remember? What if I just want to forget? Why are you doing this to me?" Mike shouted, angry tears running down his face. "Just go away, all of you!"

"Mike, we're only trying to help you. You don't want to be missing a portion of your past." Eric returned calmly.

"And why not? The past I do remember is not exactly sweetness and light. Look, just go away and let me sleep." With that, Mike turned his face away from Dixie and Eric, and closed his eyes, still blinking back tears.

"Okay, we're leaving. Call the nurses if you want any of us, or the others, to come back to see you." "What others?" Mike asked, turning back to face Dixie and Eric. Eric told Mike all of the names of his 'family' that had gathered in the meeting room. Mike listened carefully, then said, "Mama Lopez? Vince?" "Yes, Mike. Mama Lopez and Vince Howard. Do you remember them? Would you like to see them?" "Yes, Eric, please. And, I'm sorry I yelled at you and Dixie. Forgive me?" "Nothing to forgive. We'll go get them for you." "Eric? Can you please have Marco come back, too?" "Sure thing."

Pretty soon, Eric came back with Marcella and Marco Lopez, and Vince Howard.

"Hi Vince. Hi Marco. Hi Mama Lopez - oops, I should have said Senora Lopez." Mike said shyly, as they walked into the room. "Mike, mama would be happy if you called her Mama Lopez, right, mama?" Marco looked at his mother, who was smiling through her tears. "Si, Marqueno. Migue, I have waited a long time for you to call me, 'Mama'. Please, keep saying it. I love you, my new son. Mi hijo." "I love you, too, Mama. Te quiero, Mamacita."

"Hey, this means I have another brother now," Marco said, "A very pale brother, but a brother nonetheless." As they all laughed at this, Mike looked up at Vince and said, "Actually, you also gained a much darker brother, too. Right, brother Vince?" Vince took Mike's hand in his and said, "Right, brother Mike. Does this mean I gain a mama, too?" he grinned at Marcella.

"Why not? I adopt all of you." She stated proudly.

A few more minutes of visiting, and Mike began to fall asleep. Marcella looked at her 'boys', and told them to go, she would sit with her 'Migue'. Not ones to disobey Mama Lopez, they headed back to the meeting room.

Marcella sighed happily, stroking her fingers softly across Mike's cheek. As he relaxed, she began crooning a lullaby, the same one she had sung to his 'brother' when he was a baby.

In the meeting room, Eric was telling the others about Mike's outburst, and his abrupt turnaround. Marco and Vince updated the others on Mike's 'new Mama', and asked Eric, " Do you think Mike remembers and just doesn't want to talk about it, or is he telling the truth?" "I don't think it's a question of 'truth' or not, "Eric said, "It's really too soon to guess at anything. Mike really has not been awake for too long. We'll just have to wait and see, and keep on giving him love and support."

"Well, he's certainly getting that now." Kel's voice came from the doorway. "I was just in to check on him, and he was snuggled up against Mrs. Lopez's arm while she was singing what I assume was a lullaby. He was not really sleeping, because when I went to talk to him, Mrs. Lopez shushed me, and he grinned."

The whole room broke down laughing, both at Kel being shushed by Mama Lopez, and Mike thinking it was funny.

With everything looking good at that point, all but Marco left, with Chet and Cassie due to come back in two hours for their 'shift'. Mike was actually sleeping when Chet and Cassie came in, so the Lopez's left quietly, and the Kelly's took over sitting with their friend and brother.

Both Kel and Eric were stopping by to check on Mike, when they heard shouting, screaming, and calls for security, and pages for both of them.

Running into the room, the scene was bedlam. Cassie was sitting on the floor, with a hysterical Mike Stoker practically sitting in her lap. Chet was standing over a man who was wearing scrubs, cradling his right hand in his left. The man on the floor was holding his nose, shouting obscenities at both Chet and Cassie. Security came in, and took the man off the floor. They also tried to take Chet, but Dr. Brackett stopped them. "Someone take that man to the ER. Keep him under guard. Have Dr. Early check on him, then call Lt. Crockett. The man was taken away, with his final words to Mike being, "You wait, MICHAEL, Frank Westin will get you yet!"

By this time, Mike was grabbing his head and rocking back and forth, still holding Cassie like she was a lifeline. Chet came over and asked, "Sis, Mike, are you guys okay? He didn't get to ya, did he?" "No, big brother. After you hit him, he stayed down. Come on, Mike, you're okay. Chet stopped the guy. They took him away. He can't get to you any more."

"No, no, no, no. You heard him. 'HE' knows I'm here. He's coming to get me. Please, don't let him get me. Oh, God, please, please, please, don't." Mike sobbed.

"Mike, look at me," Eric said, "Calm your breathing down. Look at Cassie, and breathe with her, see? Slow and easy. Good job, buddy. Let's help you get back in bed and let Cassie get off the floor. See? She's going to sit right here on the bed next to you." Eric then turned to the nurse who had come in and said, "Could we get an ice pack for this man's hand, please?" Yes, Doctor Oliver." she said, and returned with one to give to Chet, then restarted the IV in Mike's hand that had been pulled out.

"Okay, want to tell me what happened?" Kel asked, moving Chet to the hallway to speak. "Well, we were sitting here, Mike was just starting to wake up, and this guy comes in and says he needs to change the water bottle on the oxygen. So, I moved to let him in, when he leans over and says right into Mike's face, "Frank Westin wants to let you know he's not done playing with you yet." Mike screamed and climbed out of the bed, and I decked the guy. Cassie slid under the bed to get to Mike, and he kinda climbed into her lap, crying and shaking like a leaf. I have no idea who that guy is, but he sure scared the Hell out of my little sister and Mike. Is Mike okay, Doc?" Chet asked Eric as he came out of the room. 

"Still shaken badly. I'm hoping Cassie can calm him down. I hate to keep on giving him tranquilizers. He's calming down some just from having your sister talk to him." "Yeah, she's good like that. Just don't tell her I said so. Got a reputation to protect, ya know." Chet said with a wink, attempting to lighten the mood. "Okay, we won't. Now, how about the hand. Did you break anything?" Kel tenderly probed Chet's hand, flexing his fingers. "Nah, nothing on me. Hope I broke that bastard's nose, though."

"Well, you certainly did that, Chet, "Joe early's voice came from behind them, "What in the world happened?"

As Chet was retelling the story to Dr. Early, Kel went back into Mike's room. Cassie was sitting on Mike's bed, her arm around him as he pressed against her as tightly as possible. He was still trembling at intervals, with an occasional shuddering breath heard. She was rubbing his forehead, speaking in low, soothing tones to him. Her technique worked, as Mike began to calm down. His eyes started to droop, so with some help from Kel and Eric, Cassie was able to slide out into the chair, and they helped Mike to stretch out in the bed, though he kept his hold onto her hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Mike slept soundly for hours, due to exhaustion and stress, both physical and mental. Chet and Cassie left, to be replaced by John and Lt. Crockett, who had been in conference with Kel and Eric before going up to sit with Mike. According to Ron, Westin had older children before he took in foster children. These men, angry that their father was sent to prison, mainly on the strength of the ten year old Mike's testimony, vowed revenge. After visiting their father in jail, Westin's revenge was plotted, to scare Mike Stoker so badly that he would be unable to ever function as a firefighter again, or testify against Westin. The one thing Westin had not counted on, was Mike's 'family' being at his bedside at all times, thwarting their plans. 

John was pleased that, at this visit, Mike accepted him, and even held his hand while he was sleeping, no signs of the previous terror noticed. Of course, the other hand held tight to the fireman teddy bear that Kel had given Mike.

Mike continued to sleep deeply at long intervals, while his family kept the shift rotation continuing. It was nearing suppertime two days later, and Roy and JoAnne DeSoto had just come in, JoAnne bearing a gift of a home-cooked meal, (with Kel's permission). The tempting scents of roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, steamed broccoli, and homemade brownies made Mike's eyes pop open, and his stomach growl with hunger. "REAL food," he sighed happily, "Thanks!"

"And, to keep the nurses happy, JoAnne made brownies for them, too!" Roy laughed. "Well, Mike, dig in before it gets cold." JoAnne giggled, as Mike had already started eating.

"Mmm, this is so good! Jo, will you be my sister? Roy is my brother, Kel told me so, and that means you can be my sister?" he asked shyly, indicating to Roy and JoAnne that 10 year old Mike was in the forefront now. "I'd love to be your sister, Mike. And, as your sister, I think you need to use your napkin. You have gravy on your chin." She teased, tenderly patting his chin with the napkin, making him blush.

As Mike was finishing his dinner, Roy turned to his wife and said, "Honey, I'm going to get some coffee. Want a cup?" "Yes, please. Would you like something to drink, Mike?" "Chocolate milk? Please?" "Okay, see you soon." Roy said as he walked out, holding the door open as Dixie walked in. "Hi, Handsome. I just realized I forgot to give you my gift." She walked over to the counter and picked up the bag, bringing it over to the bed.

"Wow, two presents in one day! First, real food, and good, too, and now this!" Mike grinned, as he reached for the bag. Opening the bag, his smile got even wider as he pulled out the stuffed engine. "Wow! A fire truck! And it's soft, so I can have it in my bed. 51 is the number?" "Yes, Mike, do you have a name for her?" the ladies asked.

"How about ... 'Big Red' ?" He replied, not noticing that both women's eyes glistened with unshed tears. They felt Mike was so close to remembering everything, yet could not quite get there..

"That's a good name, Mike. Now, I have to get back to work. See you later, Handsome."

"Thank you so much, Dixie. I love it!" Mike said, then surprised Dixie by hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!"

Roy came back in the room a few minutes later, giving JoAnne her coffee, and Mike his chocolate milk. "Thanks, Roy," Mike said," See my present from Dixie? It's a fire truck, a soft one I can take to bed with me."

"Wow, it's nice, Mike." Roy said.

"It's a she, and guess what her name is? 'Big Red'." Right after the words left his mouth, Mike's hands grabbed his head, and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Mike? Are you okay? Mike? Speak to us? Please?" Roy and JoAnne coaxed. Just before they could ring the call bell to summon the nurse, Mike brought his hands down to his lap.

"Roy?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Can you get Kel and Eric up here?"

"I remember."


	19. Epilogue

Four months had passed since the day that Mike Stoker regained his full memory. He continued with outpatient therapy with Dr. Oliver, but finally the visits were only on an as-needed basis. Kel remained his confidant, as did Hank.

During this time, Frank Westin committed suicide while awaiting trial. Needless to say, very few mourned his death. His cronies each received life sentences for both the death of the prison guards, and what had been done to Mike.

Mike retested for the Fire Department, as an Engineer, and as an Equipment Specialist, passing all with flying colors. Due to Chief McConnikee's influence, and a petition started by (Who else?) Craig Brice, Mike was placed back in his former position at Station 51 on A-Shift.

Mike had the day off, and was heading for the Stanley's home for a barbecue, with a special guest on his arm, one Dixie McCall. 

As they walked into the back yard, he was surprised to see a multitude of people there, calling out, "Happy Birthday, Mike! And, Congratulations, Mike and Dixie!" 

Present were all of his Station 51 crew mates and their families, his friends in the Fire Department with their families, The law officers who were involved in his rescue, his friends from Rampart, and many others. Hugs, handshakes, kisses, and congratulations abounded.

An astonishing array of great food was there to be enjoyed by all, including a huge chocolate cake, baked especially for Mike by JoAnne DeSoto.

As people sat down and got ready to eat, Hank stood up and asked for quiet. "Mike, you had some very rough months, but, as 'I' predicted, you were tough and came through it all with flying colors. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Stoker, and, Happy Birthday, Pal." With that, he toasted the guests of honor.

"Speech! Speech!" was heard, as Mike blushed, and surprisingly, stood up to face his friends.

"I wanted to say Thank You to everyone who was there for me. I don't think I would have made it without all of you. I know I probably wasn't the easiest of patients, but I definitely want to thank Kel, Eric, Joe, and all my Doctors and Nurses at Rampart for helping save my life, and get better. And this includes one very special nurse, who made me the happiest man in the world when she agreed to put up with me for the rest of our lives. I love you." He leaned down to give Dixie a kiss as she sat next to him, turning the gold band on her third finger of her left hand, a match to the one Mike was wearing on his.

"I also wanted to thank all my brothers and fellow firefighters, plus my brothers in the law enforcement group. Without your support, I don't know where I would be."

"Last but not least, I want to thank all the loving and beautiful women who sat by my side when I was hurt. You cannot know how much that meant to me. Again, Thank You.

"And, to finally end my speech, I just wanted you all to know that some good DID come from this, besides my beautiful wife here."

"What's that, Mike?" Eric asked.

"I finally have found my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
